FAQ
Speed limits Is there any speed limitation for the motor assistance in the QiCycle ? Can I increase it? Chinese version comes is limited to 20km/h while International version is limited to 25 km/h. These limits can be increased by replacing the MC firmware. Depending which firmware version you install, you will get different speed limits: * Version 15: Limited to 20 km/h. This is the official firmware sent with the Chinese model of the QiCycle * Version 17: Limited to 25 km/h. An official firmware developed by Xioami which can be installed in the Chinese model. * Version 19: Limited to 25 km/h. This is the official firmware sent with the International model of the QiCycle. The difference between v19 and v17 is that v19 cuts the motor power with the brakes levers. * Version 19 Custom: Limited to 29km/h, although this speed will be achieved only with the battery charged at 100%. This is an unofficial v19 firmware patched to remove the speed limit. * Qihack custom: Configurable speed limits and assistance. The Qihack application patches the MC firmware according the chosen parameters and install it in the QiCycle. How do we change the MC firmware in order to increase the speed limits? There are basically two options: * Use the QiHack application to install a Qihack custom firmware. Google play link * Use the QiCycle unofficial app to install a stock firmware or a v19 custom firmwae . Google Play link Both applications works in Android only and require bluetooth. Modifying the speed limits with this applications is very easy and does not require any special skill. Which application is better to increase the speed limit? If you goal is to remove the speed limits, probably QiHack will work better for you. QiHack gives more control by allowing the user to define speed limits and assistance level, that is, power send to the electrical motor in proportion to the power developed by the cyclist in the pedals. These two parameters can be configured for each riding mode (Full, Normal or Eco). The QiCycle unofficial application, however, does not allow to change these parameters. The firmwares that are installed have a predefined configuration and cannot be changed. In the other hand, the application is also useful for tracking your daily use of the QiCycle. Is it safe? Will I destroy the bike or void the warranty? As far as I know, no bike was damaged by changing the firmware. However, you should be aware that running the motor out of its specifications can decrease the life of the electrical components. For example, using QiHack to bypass the "5-seconds acceleration shutdown" while running the motor at maximum power could overheat it and damage it. Please keep in mind that changing the firmware could void your warranty. I dont have QiCycle with bluetooth so I cannot use the applications to change the MC firmware. Can I still change the speed limits? At the moment, nothing easy is possible. Flashing the MC with a external programmer or rewiring and connect it to a different controller with bluetooth module are the only possibilities. Different persons are working on developing a solution for bikes without bluetooth. This section will be updated in the future to cover any progress.